


Never Enough

by breyfree



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Boys In Love, Childhood Friends, Childhood Friends AU, Cuddling, Drabble, Established Relationship, Fireworks, Fireworks Viewing, Fluff, For My BFF Em - ily dude, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-14
Updated: 2015-11-14
Packaged: 2018-04-29 17:09:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5135849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/breyfree/pseuds/breyfree
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi and Jean come late to a fireworks show. Love and fluff make up for it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never Enough

**Author's Note:**

  * For [panboi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/panboi/gifts).



> Here you go, Em. This is thanks for writing those stories for me, and because you asked for this one. Lol I feel like we'll keep exchanging gift fics back and forth; a never-ending cycle of Levijean fics....mmm sounds nice tbh for us deprived of this ship.  
> But srsly, thank you for writing for me. Ilysm. <3 <3 <3  
> I hope you'll love it. ;]  
> And a big "THANK YOU OMG THANKS SO MUCH GIRL U'RE FUCKIN AWESOME" to my friend, Audry, for being my lovely editor on this. <3

Children shrieked at the dazzling sparklers whizzing in their hands. It seemed as if the sparks of gold and white were leaping out like little energetic creatures of light. They ran around leaving a beautiful glowing stream in their wake, and onlookers watched in amusement of their innocent fascination.

The sky streaked with brush strokes of pink and orange transitioned into a dark blue-black. Not a wisp of clouds stained the perfect masterpiece of a night sky.

People settled on the field dotted with blankets, towels, lawn chairs, whatever to restrict contact with the grass and dirt. They all waited in excited tension as the buzz of chatter, laughter, and upbeat music melted into a orchestra of sound foreign to the typically empty land.

The natural sounds of the field were muted on this day although on the borders where no people were, cicadas and the like sang in the cool air despite it being summer.

Two figures stood on a peak of a hill far behind the sea of people waiting on the field. One held up a hand to his forehead akin to a sailor looking out towards the horizon. His deep brown eyes darted about to spot an opening among the many seated with small figures nimbly weaving around them in play.

The latter of the pair squinted to also seek out a place for them to claim. A rush of air entered him as he began to speak to share his discovery but it instantly became a scowl. Another couple were already spreading a blanket over it. He pursed his lips in resignation as the truth became apparent with every repeated once-over of the field by both persons.

"We shouldn't have done that. I told you there wouldn't be enough time. It's _packed_." Levi crossed his arms. He wanted to have a good view for the show but instead they both had listened to their carnal desires resulting in a few hours delay.

The culprit waved his hand dismissively. "Yeah, yeah, but you enjoyed it a lot. If someone were watching, they could definitely tell you were feelin-"

Levi made a disgusted sound. " _Please_ , do not continue. Even if it's hypothetical, it makes me uncomfortable as fuck to think someone watching us doing activities like that. As if it's a carnival show for lust."

"You mean as if it were a por-" Jean smirked but Levi muffled him with a hand over his mouth.

" _NO._ " Jean snickered under Levi's hand as said boy realized his aid in completing the word. Levi glared at the taller male and pressed his palm harder against the opening that spewed occasional bullshit and constant affection.

Jean didn't move to remove the hand but opted to tentatively run a light stripe across Levi's palm with the tip. Levi jolted in surprise at the warm, wet sensation but his palm remained. The two stood in a staredown, playful brown meeting passive silver.

Suddenly, Jean grabbed Levi's wrist and wretched his hand off his mouth. Levi gave no resistance as he watched Jean move his grip from his wrist to Levi's hand so that his fingers were downwards and the back faced Jean. The brunet languidly brought the hand up to his lips and pressed a chaste kiss upon it.

"We can watch it here. It's practically the best view since there's no one else around us, and there are no loud, shrieking children." As if to prove his point, a child's loud wail faintly echoed from below. Levi laughed at the timing and removed his hand from Jean's. He brought it up to cup the side of Jean's face, softly caressing a cold-tinged cheek with a thumb. With Jean subtly bending down to accommodate their height difference, Levi leaned in to warm his cold cheek.

"Okay, then." They broke apart to empty the basket they brought with them. Jean pulled out a cutesy, pale blue blanket with images of kittens playing all over the material. It belonged to Levi, and was an object from his childhood days. Jean could still clearly remember the times they shared the blanket and slept together in their toddler years. It represented a time of innocence but now it was defiled by their nighttime activities.

As Jean spread it across the expense of grass, Levi pulled out two pillows and an extra blanket; this one from Jean's own childhood. The two have known each other since birth because their mothers were best friends. The mothers had bought matching blankets for the newborns to use so Jean's was a complete contrast from Levi. Where Levi's mirrored the color of a pale morning sky, Jean's resembled the blushing cheeks of a flustered person. Instead of kittens there were puppies.

" _Oh, my god._ You brought those blankets?" Jean accepted the blanket from Levi. He immediately placed it around his shoulders where it constantly was when he was little and even until now. Taking a seat next to Jean on the pale blue blanket, Levi stacked the pillows so they had something to recline on.

Jean opened up his blanket and Levi snuggled right into his side, wrapping their arms around each other. They laid back in comfortable quiet as they waited for the first burst of light. A mild wind ruffled their hair but the blanket and their combined warmth made the cold feel nonexistent.

Levi hummed a tune and he nuzzled into the crook of Jean's neck. He inhaled his familar scent, and smiled at the comfort he felt. What an amazement that a person's smell could bring such calm to Levi. Jean could feel the smile tickle against his skin, and he laughed at the onslaught of joyous content that filled him to the brim. Words could not fully express how much he felt for the boy in his arms.

Dozens of roses and slow waltzes in their living room were not sufficient enough. No matter the amount of kisses and times they held onto each other during their moments of heated passion, Jean found that it was never enough. Whispered, shouted, spoken, unspoken, they've exchanged those three special words ever since they could comprehend what it meant.

Taking a breath, Jean turned to Levi and met the silver eyes that seemed to glitter like jewels in the dimness of night. He leaned in and Levi's eyes fell close in expectance of a kiss but they fluttered back open when all that were pressed together were their foreheads. Levi snorted but he said no remark. Oddly, he felt a sense of intimacy.

"Levi..." Jean murmured. They gazed at one another and saw themselves reflected in each other's eyes. The background murmur of the field full of people disappeared as only the heartbeats of two souls interwove as one with each pulse. " _I love you._ "

And with that the fireworks began.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos are always appreciated. <3


End file.
